Joanne K. Rowling
Joanne Kathleen Rowling (* 31. Juli 1965 in Yate, South Gloucestershire) ist eine britische Schriftstellerin, die mit einer siebenteiligen Reihe von Romanen um den Zauberschüler Harry Potter einen beispiellosen weltweiten Erfolg erreichte. Leben Kindheit und Jugend Joanne Rowling wurde in der südwestenglischen Kleinstadt Yate als Tochter von Anne und Peter Rowling geboren. Beide Eltern waren bei Rowlings Geburt erst zwanzig Jahre alt und erst seit März 1965 verheiratet. Sie stammten beide aus London. Peter Rowling arbeitete bei Rolls-Royce, Anne Rowling als Laborassistentin. Ihre Familie lebte bei Rowlings Geburt in Yate, später zog sie nach Winterbourne um, wo Rowling 1970 zur Schule kam. Als Joanne neun Jahre alt war, zog ihre Familie ins walisische Tutshill um. Schon als Kind las Rowling oft und gern, was von ihrer Mutter sehr gefördert wurde. Wie sie sagt, wollte sie schon damals Schriftstellerin werden: "Seit ich wusste, dass Bücher von Menschen geschrieben werden und nicht einfach so vom Himmel fallen, war mir klar, dass ich nie etwas anderes tun wollte". Im Alter von fünf Jahren erfand sie ihre erste Geschichte - sie handelte von einer Biene namens Miss Bee und einem kranken Kaninchen. Dies und andere Geschichten erzählte sie damals ihrer zwei Jahre jüngeren Schwester Dianne. *Anmerkung Joanne Rowling hat eigentlich keinen zweiten Vornamen, sondern nannte sich erst als Autorin "J. K. Rowling" (das "K" steht für "Kathleen", den Vornamen ihrer Großmutter väterlicherseits). Grund dafür waren die auf Marktstudien gestützten Befürchtungen des Bloomsbury Verlags, ein Buch , das von einer Frau geschrieben sei, habe schlechtere Verkaufschancen. Deshalb sollten statt ihres verräterrischen Vornamens nur die geschlechtsneutralen Initialen "J. K." auf dem Buchumschlag stehen. Studium und Berufsleben Hi Nach ihrem Schulabschluss 1983 studierte sie in Exeter Französisch und Altphilologie. Nachdem sie 1987 ihr Studium abgeschlossen hatte (das u. a. einen einjährigen Aufenthalt als Englischlehrerin in Paris beinhaltet hatte), war sie zunächst als Fremdsprachenkorrespondentin tätig, u. a. arbeitete sie zwei Jahre bei Amnesty International in London. 1989 zog sie zu ihrem damaligen Freund nach Manchester. Während dieser Zeit arbeitete sie an zwei Romanen für Erwachsene, die sie allerdings nie veröffentlichte und später vernichtete. Im Verlauf einer langen Zugfahrt von Manchester nach London erfand sie 1990 die Romanfigur Harry Potter. Wie sie sagt, habe sie von Anfang an eine siebenbändige Buchreihe über einen jugendlichen Magier im Sinn gehabt, der ein Internat für Hexen und Zauberer besucht. Wenige Monate später, am 30. Dezember 1990, starb ihre Mutter im Alter von nur 45 Jahren an Multipler Sklerose, ein Ereignis, das Rowling nachhaltig beeinflusste. 1991 ging Rowling nach Portugal, wo sie an der Encounter English School in Porto nachmittags als Lehrerin tätig war. Während dieser Zeit arbeitete sie viel am ersten ihrer geplanten sieben Harry-Potter-Bücher. Im März 1992 lernte sie den portugiesischen TV-Journalisten Jorge Arantes kennen, den sie am 16. Oktober 1992 heiratete. Schon wenige Monate nach der Geburt ihrer Tochter Jessica am 27. Juli 1993, trennten sich Rowling und Arantes im November desselben Jahres. Rowling ging mit ihrer kleinen Tochter nach Großbritannien zurück, und zwar nach Edinburgh, wo inzwischen ihre Schwester Dianne lebte. Als alleinerziehende Mutter eines Kleinkindes lebte sie in dieser Zeit von Sozialhilfe, während sie weiter an ihrem ersten Buch arbeitete. 1995 vollendete sie Band 1 "Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen". Ein Jahr später schloss sie einen Vertrag mit dem Literaturagenten Christopher Little ab. Nachdem die Agentur Rowlings Buch mehreren Verlagen vergeblich angeboten hatte (über die genaue Zahl gibt es unterschiedliche Spekulationen), nahm der Verlag Bloomsbury 1996 Rowlings Manuskript an. Der Verlag riet ihr jedoch, sich wieder eine Stelle zu suchen, da man von Kinderbüchern allein nicht reich werden könne. Rowling begann daher einen Fortbildungskurs, um wieder als Lehrerin zu arbeiten, und war für einige Monate an einer Schule in Edinburgh tätig. Am 26. Juni 1997 wurde Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen veröffentlicht - mit einer Startauflage von 500 Exemplaren. Rowlings Leben während der Entstehung der Harry-Potter-Serie Nur drei Tage nach der Veröffentlichung von Band 1 ersteigerte der US-Verlag Scholastic überraschend die amerikanischen Rechte an Rowlings Buch zum Preis von 100.000 Dollar. Gemäß Rowlings Vertrag mit ihrem Agenten erhielt sie 80% dieser Summe. Der Umstand, dass für das Erstlingswerk einer unbekannten Kinderbuchautorin eine sechsstellige Summe gezahlt worden war, machte Rowling mit einem Schlag berühmt. Im September 1997 erwarb derCarlsen Verlag aus Hamburg die Rechte für alle sieben angekündigten Romane der Reihe für den deutschen Sprachraum. Den nächsten Band "Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens" stellte Rowling bereits kurz nach Erscheinen des ersten Bandes fertig. Er erschien 1998 und verkaufte sich gut. Nach Erscheinen des dritten Bandes "Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban" im Jahr 1999 wurde die Weltöffentlichkeit endgültig auf Rowling aufmerksam. Der im Jahr 2000 erscheinende vierte Band "Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch" hatte Rekorderstauflagen von 1 Million (Großbritannien) bzw. 3,8 Millionen (USA). Im Jahr 2000 verkaufte Rowling alle Vermarktungsrechte einschließlich der Filmrechte an Time Warner, behielt jedoch die Verlagsrechte sowie ein Mitspracherecht bei den Filmen. Aufgrund ihres Mitspracherechts setzte sie durch, dass Harry Potter nicht als Zeichentrickfilm produziert und die Filme fast ausschließlich mit britischen Schauspielern besetzt wurden. Am 26. Dezember 2001 heiratete Rowling den Arzt Neil Murray. Die Arbeit an zwei "Schulbüchern" von Harry Potter, die in den ersten Bänden der Serie mehrfach erwähnt worden waren und als Benefizausgaben für Comic Relief erschienen, wie auch Rowlings zweite Schwangerschaft (am 23. März 2003 wurde ihr Sohn David Gordon geboren) - verzögerten die Arbeit am fünften Band "Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix". Der weltweit heiß ersehnte Band erschien schließlich im Juni 2003 mit noch höheren Startauflagen als Band 4. Am 23. Januar 2005 wurde Rowlings drittes Kind, eine Tochter namens Mackenzie Jean geboren Der sechste Harry-Potter-Band, "Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz", den Rowling im Dezember 2004 vollendete, erschien am 16. Juli 2005. Am 21. Juli 2007 kam der letzte Band, "Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes" in der Originalausgabe auf den Markt. Rowlings Harry-Potter-Romane wurden in über sechzig Sprachen, unter anderem ins Lateinische und Altgriechische übersetzt und sind in einer weltweiten Gesamtauflage von über 325 Millionen Exemplaren veröffentlicht worden. Rowling gilt heute als eine der reichsten Frauen Großbritanniens,noch vor Königin Elisabeth II. Die Autorin hat seit dem immer wieder betont, wie schwer es für sie vor allem in den ersten Wochen nach dem Erscheinen des siebten Bandes war, Abschied von ihrem siebzehnjährigen Leben mit der Geschichte um Harry Potter zu nehmen. In Interviews nach Abschluß der Serie hat sie angekündigt, irgendwann ihre vielen Notizen zur Harry-Potter-Serie als Enzyklopädie zugunsten eines sozial-karitativen Projekts zu veröffentlichen. Als Autorin wolle sie sich einem ganz anderen Bereich zuwenden. Von ihrer Harry-Potter-Welt hat sich Joanne K. Rowling literarisch mit einem Märchenbuch verabschiedet, das im letzten Band der Harry-Potter-Serie vorkommt. Der von ihr verfasste Märchenband erscheint in nur sieben handgeschriebenen und selbst illustrierten Exemplaren, deren Ledereinbände jeweils unterschiedlich mit Halbedelsteinen verziert sind. Sechs dieser Einzelstücke sind ein Geschenk der Autorin für Menschen, die sie während des Entstehens ihrer Romane langjährig begleitet haben. Das verbleibende Exemplar ist am 13. Dezember 2007 zugunsten der von ihr ins Leben gerufenen Organisation The Children's Voice für einen Millionenbetrag versteigert worden. Frau Rowling hatte zunächst mitgeteilt, dass diese Märchen nicht veröffentlicht würden. Inzwischen haben alle, die eines der wertvollen Einzelexemplare besitzen, in eine allgemein zugängliche Veröffentlichung des Märchenbuchs eingewilligt. Wie Rowling am 31 Juli 2008 ankündigen konnte, wird das Märchenbuch in unaufwändigeren Ausgaben am 4. Dezember 2008 auf englisch und in deutscher Übersetzung erscheinen. Die Verkaufseinnahmen gehen an die Children’s High Level Group, die sich für die Interessen besonders benachteiligter Heimkinder einsetzt. Gerichtliche Schritte Seit die Harry-Potter-Serie sich als höchst erfolgreich erweist, kommt es zu gerichtlichen Auseinandersetzungen um Urheberrechtsverletzungen. Joanne K. Rowling und Warner Bros. machten zunächst durch sehr scharfe, teils unbegründete Prozesse und Abmahnungen gegen Fansites und ähnliche Werke (siehe oben) von sich reden. Unter anderem wurden so Abmahnungen an Kinder, die Fanseiten betrieben, gesandt; erst als sich die Fans in der Potterwar Kampagne wehrten, nahmen Autorin und Filmgesellschaft von dieser Praxis Abschied. Mittlerweile vergibt Joanne K. Rowling auf ihrer Website in unregelmäßigen Abständen einen "Fan-Site Award". Allerdings ist derzeit ein neues Gerichtsverfahren anhängig, das sich mittelbar gegen das große englischsprachige Harry Potter-Lexikon richtet, das Rowling mit dem ersten Fan-Site-Award auszeichnete. Streitpunkt vor Gericht ist, dass das bisher nur online und frei verfügbare umfangreiche Fan-Lexikon auch als verkäufliche Druckversion veröffentlicht werden soll. Andere Urheberrechtsprozesse wurden mit Schriftstellern und Verlagen ausgetragen. So verklagte beispielsweise Nancy Stouffer, eine amerikanische Kinderbuchautorin Frau Rowling, Namen und Begriffe aus Stouffers Büchern The Legend of Rah and the Muggles und Larry Potter and His Best Friend Lily entnommen zu haben. Den Prozess in September 2002 gewann allerdings Rowling, Stouffer wurde zu einer Geldstrafe von 50.000 US-Dollar verurteilt. Wie im Vorfeld der Veröffentlichung des siebenten Harry-Potter-Bandes sehr deutlich wurde, gab es auch einige Verfahren wegen versehentlicher, versuchter oder gelungener Vorabveröffentlichungen von Harry-Potter-Bänden. Siehe auch * Details über diese und weitere bisherige gerichtliche Auseinandersetzungen (Wikipedia.en) Einflüsse auf das Werk Einfluss anderer Bücher Rowling hat sich nach eigenen Angaben beim Schreiben ihrer Bücher von keinem anderen Werk beeinflussen lassen als von Das kleine weiße Pferd von Elizabeth Goudge. Nach ihrer Meinung fließt jedoch "alles, was man je gelesen hat" in einen Roman ein. Von Einfluss auf die Harry-Potter-Bücher könnten zum Beispiel die Narnia-Bücher von C. S. Lewis gewesen sein. Auch die Parallelen zu Der Herr der Ringe sind größer als auf den ersten Blick vermutet. Häufig wird J. K. Rowling auch mit Roald Dahl verglichen, der jedoch laut J. K. Rowling nicht zu ihren Lieblingsautoren zählt. Noch größer sind die Parallelen u. a. zu dem 1990 erschienenen vierteiligen Comic The Books of Magic von Neil Gaiman. Parallelen zwischen Leben und Werk Vielfach ist versucht worden, Parallelen zwischen J. K. Rowlings Leben und ihren Büchern herzustellen. Nicht alle davon sind zutreffend. So gab es in Rowlings Nachbarschaft in Winterbourne, wo sie in den 70er Jahren wohnte, einen Jungen namens Ian Potter, der später behauptete, er habe als Kind zu Joanne Rowlings engsten Freunden gehört und ihre Fantasie beflügelt, indem sie sich immer als Hexen und Zauberer verkleidet hätten. Dadurch sei Ian Potter das wirkliche Vorbild für Harry Potter. Rowling schreibt dazu auf ihrer Website, dass dies nicht stimme und sie nur noch wenige Erinnerungen an diesen Jungen habe. Die nachfolgend aufgezählten Parallelen stammen hauptsächlich aus Rowlings eigenen Aussagen. *Das Kapitel Der Spiegel Nerhegeb (The Mirror of Erised) aus Band 1 schrieb Rowling während ihrer ersten Zeit in Portugal (1991). Harry sieht in diesem Spiegel seinen tiefsten Herzenswunsch - er sieht sich zusammen mit seinen Eltern, die er nie kennen gelernt hat. Rowling verarbeitet darin den frühen Tod ihrer Mutter wenige Monate zuvor. Auf die Frage, was sie selbst in diesem Spiegel sehen würde, antwortete sie daher auch einmal, sie würde sich selbst sehen, wie sie noch einmal fünf Minuten mit ihrer Mutter sprechen dürfte. *Die Dementoren aus Band 3 erfand Rowling während ihrer ersten Zeit in Edinburgh. Häufig werden diese Wesen, die den Menschen alle guten Erinnerungen aussaugen und sie zwingen, die schlimmsten Momente ihres Lebens noch einmal zu durchleben, als ein Symbol für Depressionen interpretiert. Tatsächlich sagte Rowling einmal, dass sie während dieser Zeit, als sie gezwungen war, von Sozialhilfe zu leben, unter Depressionen gelitten hat. *Eine wichtige Rolle in den Büchern spielt der Londoner Bahnhof King's Cross - hier fährt der Zug ab, der Harry und seine Freunde zur Schule bringt. Rowlings Eltern hatten sich in einem Zug kennen gelernt, der von King's Cross abgefahren war, und auch die Zugfahrt, bei der Rowling die Idee zu Harry Potter hatte, endete dort. *In Band 3 gibt es folgende Textstelle (S. 111 im Original; S. 110 in der deutschen Fassung): "Ach übrigens, dieses Ereignis, vor dem du dich fürchtest - es wird am Freitag, dem sechzehnten Oktober geschehen". Am Freitag, dem 16. Oktober 1992, heirateten Joanne Rowling und Jorge Arantes. *Wie seine Schöpferin hat Harry Potter am 31. Juli Geburtstag. *Rowlings eigene Eltern haben sehr jung geheiratet, wie dies mehrere ihrer (glücklichen) Paare tun. *Unter den zahlreichen Orts- und Personennamen, die in den Harry-Potter-Büchern auftauchen, finden sich auch solche von Personen und Orten, die J. K. Rowling kennt - so z. B. die Mitglieder der irischen Quidditch-Nationalmannschaft aus Band 4. In Band 5 wird außerdem das Quidditchteam der Tutshill Tornados erwähnt - in Tutshill verbrachte Rowling einen Großteil ihrer Jugend. Werke Rowlings jetzt vollständig erschienene Harry-Potter-Serie umfasst: *Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen (1997) *Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens (1998) *Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban (1999) *Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch (2000) *Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (2003) *Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz (2005) *Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes (2007) Im Jahr 2001 hat Joanne K. Rowling außerdem zwei kleine Bändchen veröffentlicht, die als fiktionale Bücher in den Harry Potter-Büchern immer wieder vorkamen (als Pseudonym wählte sie die Namen der fiktionalen Autoren): *Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind von Newt Scamander *Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten von Kennilworthy Whisp. Der Erlös aus dem Verkauf dieser Bücher geht an die Hilfsorganisation Comic Relief. Im Spätherbst 2007 hat Rowling fünf Märchen für ihre Spezialausgabe von Die Märchen von Beedle dem Barden geschrieben und handschriftlich in sieben aufwändig gestalteten Einzelexemplaren erstellt. Eines von diesen Exemplaren gelangte in einer Wohltätigkeitsversteigerung zugunsten der von Rowling mitbegründeten Children's High Level Group an Amazon.com und wurde immer wieder einer eingeschränkten Öffentlichkeit zugänglich gemacht. Im Dezember 2008 wird eine gedruckte Ausgabe des Märchenbuchs erscheinen, die J. K. Rowling durch magie-historische und zauberkundliche Anmerkungen Albus Dumbledores angereichert hat. Die Erlöse kommen wieder der genannten Organisation für die Rechte von Heimkindern zugute. Im Sommer 2008 hat Joanne K. Rowling für eine Wohltätigkeitsversteigerung zugunsten einer Legastenie-Vereinigung eine Postkarte kreiert und eine Kurzgeschichte über ein Erlebnis von Sirius Black und James Potter verfasst, das etwa drei Jahre vor Harrys Geburt spielt. Rowlings Karte und die im August 08 in Buchform vorliegende Kurzgeschichte sind auf der Site des Veranstalters Waterstone anzusehen. Links zum Artikel * J. K. Rowlings Harry-Potter-Website (Flash/Textversion/Sprache sind wählbar) * Weitere J. K. RowlingVeröffentlichungen über die Harry Potter-Geschichte Rowling, Joanne K. Rowling, Joanne K.